


Be Mine, I'll Be Yours

by Moonlady9



Series: Sweet as Sakura [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shameless Smut, Some sasu/saku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: In the middle of the night she feels her gland itch and the call, the call of an alpha starting a rut. Sakura aids her best friend through his first rut while later dealing with the consequences of everyone now knowing her designation. This is her life now as an omega and Naruto is willing to be by her side as they both learn about this other side of themselves that takes over when they least expect it.





	Be Mine, I'll Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another ABO fic in this series universe. This is all for fun, just pure smut, I'm not super stressing about keeping the plot tight, so if there are discrepancies between the stories in the series, scream plot hole and move on lol. This is my first NaruSaku fic, hope you enjoy!

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were making their way back to the village after completing their mission. They checked into an onsen, wanting to spoil themselves for a job well done. After relaxing in the hot springs they had all put on their pajamas and settled into their sleeping arrangements, luckily there were three beds so no one had to share or sleep on the floor. Sakura was woken from her deep sleep by a throbbing aching pain radiated from her neck. She sat up and brought her hand up, she had never felt this before, she felt a pull, an anticipation and then a voice in her head.

_Alpha… alpha needs you._

She was startled, she had just turned eighteen and hadn’t even had her first heat yet. She knew her designation, but she didn’t know who the alpha was, she looked around the room, as far as she knew neither Sasuke nor Naruto had gone through their first rut. She felt her heart beat faster as a flood of desire flowed through her, she felt herself become wet, she clamped her legs shut. She heard a groan through the darkness.

“ _Omega…_ ”

What she now recognized to be her gland, pulsated at the call, her eyes fluttered closed, she moaned softly. _“Alpha…”_ She sniffed the air, it smelled of desire, a strong earthy spicy scent, but bright and warm. She knew who the alpha was.

Through the darkness, she saw him sit up and hiss as he brought his hand up to his gland. She got up from her bed and walked over to him, it was instinctual, she didn’t think about what she was doing, she kneeled on the bed beside him, his bright blue eyes looked up at her confused.

“Sakura-chan… what…?” Her scent hit him, he moaned. “Oooh you smell so good.” He pulled her down and nuzzled her neck.

Her breath hitched, his lips on her gland, “Naruto, you’re about to enter a rut.” She felt his tongue lick her gland, she shuddered, they both moaned loudly, she felt another gush of wetness between her legs.

Sasuke was woken up, he looked over at his teammates, Naruto suckling at Sakura’s neck, they were both making noises of pleasure. He was confused, “What’s going on?” he snapped.

“Uh, Naruto is going into aaaah rut.” Sakura answered breathlessly.

“You taste so good.” Naruto suckled at her gland.

Sasuke sat up, “A rut?”

“Yes a rut, he’s an alpha.” she bit out.

“What does that have to do with what he’s doing to you?” Sasuke wasn’t going to say he was jealous.

“I’m an omega, I need to help him. It would be best if you didn’t sleep here tonight.” She let out a strangled cry as Naruto gently nibbled on her neck. “And you can head back to the village in the morning, we won’t be done for a few days.”

Sasuke scowled, “I’m not going to leave you alone with him.”

Naruto pulled her into his lap, she swung her legs over his. “Suit yourself Sasuke, he and I won’t be able to control ourselves, we won’t care if you’re watching.” She snapped. She turned her attention to the blonde man below her, he slept in boxers only and could feel his hardness pressed against her. She was in sleep shorts and she had already soaked through them. “Shhh Alpha, I’m here, I’ll take care of you.” She soothed as she ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. She felt his hands reach under her shirt, grasping at her skin, he pressed her close to him.

“Omega.” He purred as he started to kiss down her shoulders. He wanted to feel her skin on his, he felt so hot and only she could make him feel better. He pulled her shirt up and then slipped it off her, he let his face fall between her chest. In the back of his mind he registered the door open and close, Sasuke must have left. He could see the swell of her breasts and her hardened peaks from the soft glow of the moonlight, he gave a nipple a tender lick.

She gasped. “Naruto!”

He was shaken from his haze as she said his name. He sat back and looked up at her. “Sakura-chan… I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s come over me.” He dropped his hands from her waist.

“Is this your first time?” she felt her face heat up.

He nodded, blushing, “Yes.”

She cupped his face so he would look at her eyes. “You are an Alpha, this is your first rut, as an Omega I am here to help you through it.”

He sat back stunned, he had paid enough attention in the Academy to know about alphas, omegas, ruts and heats. “But Sakura-chan, I have never been with anyone before.” He remembered enough to know it meant sex, lots of sex.

“It’s ok, I haven’t either. We’ll know what to do though.” She blushed.

“Um, what about Sasuke?” he knew her feeling for their raven haired teammate.

“It doesn’t matter, right now, you’re my alpha and I’m your omega.” She reached down to his hands and brought them back to her waist. “There’s no one else to take care of you.”

“Can’t you go back to the village and get someone else, I wouldn’t want you to throw away your first time with me.” He said softly.

She knew losing her virginity was inevitable, losing it to an alpha was expected, losing it to Naruto was a pleasant surprise. She thought of Sasuke, she may love him, but he still clearly did not love her. “Naruto, I trust you, I want you.” She gently rocked her hips over his bulge, they both groaned at the contact. “I need you, _Alpha.”_

He growled as she said his designation, his alpha coming back out. He gripped her hips and pressed her down on his lap, grinding into her, he could feel her slick soak through the fabric, he went back to her breasts and started to lick circles around her nipples.

Sakura was moaning and gasping at every new sensation, “mmmph.. yes… that feels good.” He was suckling at her breasts. His hands were moving up and down her back, then down her thighs, cupping her ass, he was touching her everywhere as if trying to memorize every inch of her. She held on to his hair, holding him against her chest as she kept moving her hips, breathy moans leaving his mouth. She really enjoyed the sounds he was making.

He gently pushed her down on the bed, kissing down her stomach, he breathed in deep as he reached the top of her shorts, he wanted to drool, she smelled divine. He slipped off her shorts, she gasped as he spread her legs open, a rumble came up from within his chest.

“Alpha… please…” she whimpered.

He bent down and carefully licked up her slit, he moaned at how good she tasted. He felt his tongue pass over her pearl, she let out a strangled groan. He did it again, she made the same sound again. He loved that sound. Somewhere in his lust addled mind he thought of Jiraya, when his sensei was drunk he would tell him of different ways to please a woman. Being an Alpha, Pervy Sage certainly knew his way around a woman’s body, Naruto was grateful that he had listened to his sensei’s drunk ramblings, he didn’t want Sakura’s and his first time to just be fucking, she deserved better than that, so he held his alpha back.

Sakura let her head fall back into the pillows, his hands were holding her legs wide open for him to explore her. She would have been embarrassed if it wasn’t for the way that his tongue was circling her clit, she mumbled incoherent sentences as he started to gently suckle on it. One hand let go of her leg, she felt his fingers trace her folds and tease her opening.

“You’re so wet.” He muttered in appreciation. He slowly slid in one finger, he knew he needed to stretch her out, advice from his sensei, he had said it would make it easier later for the omega. She jerked as he slowly moved his finger into her tight heat. “So tight.” He nipped softly at her clit. She tried to muffle a cry. “Don’t. I want to hear you moan for me omega.” He commanded and inserted a second finger. She cried out without restraint. “Such a good omega.” He praised. She was panting as his fingers kept a deep and steady pace. He felt her walls start to tighten against his fingers, he was mesmerized as she bucked under him. He realized she was going to orgasm, he could feel his gland prickle in anticipation. He looked up the landscape of her body, silver light illuminating her, she grabbed his hair, and then he felt her core clamp down on his fingers and juices gush down his wrist.

She screamed as she arched her back, his tongue lapped up her orgasm as she fell back into the bed. She brought her hand to her head in disbelief that her body could feel so good. She had pleased herself in the past, that was nothing compared her climax now, it must be because it was an alpha pleasing her, her omega purred contently after the intense pleasure. Naruto was gently kissing up her body as she regained control of her breathing, he gave her gland a few licks, she sighed happily, she brought her hands back to his hair.

“I liked making you cum Sakura-chan.” He whispered in a low breathy voice that made electricity jolt down her spine.

“That was incredible Naruto.” She tilted her neck so he could have more access to her gland, he sucked on it softly, she felt her skin start to itch, he was pulsing with lust, with need. She could scent it. She tugged at his hair so he would look at her, his clear blue eyes staring into her emerald ones. “I’m ready for you Alpha.” She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He shuddered as she rolled her hips up, his boxers still in place, barely containing his throbbing erection. “Sakura-chan, are you sure?” he was fighting his alpha, he didn’t want to be like those assholes he would hear talk about their omegas like they were fuck toys. He hated how they would boast of all the demeaning things they would command their omegas to do. He wouldn’t let being an alpha make him an asshole, he would care for his omega, he would protect her, even from himself if she needed it. He felt her reach down and palm his covered erection, a choked breath escaped him.

“I need you alpha, don’t keep your omega waiting.” She licked at his gland.

He quickly slipped off his boxers and went back to her gushing heat, he leaned over her, his elbows beside her face, her rose hair sprawled around her, her jade eyes sparkling, her pink lips parted. He took a calming breath. He had loved this woman since they were children, and he knew that she would never love him back the same way, but they were about to share something life altering, and he felt selfishly glad that he was an alpha and Sasuke wasn’t, though it had more to do with Sasuke being an idiot and not seeing how amazing she was.

Sakura watched him, his beautiful blue eyes taking in her face, she knew that Naruto was good looking, but seeing him like this, she could really appreciate how handsome he was, his short hair showed off his features better, the markings on his face only added to his uniqueness, he pressed his forehead against hers, his nose touching hers, she could feel his hot breath tickle her lips, she looked into his eyes, an unconscious signal passed through them and he slowly pressed himself past her entrance. Her hands were on his back holding on to him, she tilted her lips up and kissed him.

Naruto was surprised at feeling her lips on his, but he kissed her back, her lips were so soft and warm, she was so sweet. He heard her make a sound of discomfort as he pressed against her barrier, he stopped moving. “Sakura-chan…”

“No don’t stop, keep going.” She breathed out, she brought him back down into a passionate kiss.

He pulled back a little, and with a snap of his hips he was completely inside of her, she whimpered. “I’m so sorry, Sakura-chan, I’m sorry, so sorry.” He kept apologizing as he kissed all over her face, he didn’t want to hurt her but it was unavoidable.

She felt a dull ache mostly at him stretching her out. She had heard Alphas were bigger than Betas, but as an Omega her body was meant to handle it, right now she wasn’t sure if she could, he was impossibly big inside of her. His kisses were soft and gentle on her face, he stroked her hair and caressed her side, she felt so safe and cared for with him. “Naruto.” he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. She kissed him, he was soft and tender, kissing her like she would break, she felt her heart ache at his kindness. She gingerly flicked out her tongue, he moaned softly as he let her tongue explore his mouth and reach for his tongue. They tasted each other, getting to feel every corner of their mouths.

She gently started to roll her hips, he groaned at how good she felt. “Oh gods Sakura-chan…” he mumbled against her lips. “You feel so good.”

She gasped as he slowly joined in her movements, she whined, “I feel so full.” She let her head roll back as he pulled out almost completely and then slowly pushed back in, she felt him shake over her. “You’re so big, Naruto.” Her nails were digging into his back as he kept a slow and deep pace. The ache started to disappear and was replaced with desperation, she wanted more. “Ooooh Alpha!” she cried out as he rubbed against that sensitive spot inside if her. “Alpha… please… more…”

A low growl erupted from his chest as he picked up the pace, “Like this?” She nodded, “Does my little omega want more?”

“Yes! Harder please!” she pleaded. He obliged, she was sobbing out in pleasure, her hands clawing at his back.

He hissed, enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure, he wasn’t trying to control himself anymore, he was thrusting into her without restraint. He pressed his head against her shoulder, letting every delicious sound she was making fill him. “Yes, omega, cum for me, cum for your alpha.” And she did, her body convulsed as waves of euphoria rolled through her, she was screaming his name, his actual name, her pussy gripped him like a vice, and then she was begging for his knot. He cried out as he felt his knot swell and he squirted his orgasm deep inside of her. She was trembling with every twitch, she went limp as her climax ebbed. He fell on top of her, trying to keep as much of his weight off her, his knot keeping them locked together. 

He was licking at her gland, she breathed in deep, this orgasm was better than the first one. “Wow.”

He chuckled. “Yeah wow.” His fingers lazily following her curves. “I could do this every day for the rest of my life.”

She laughed, “I can see why it’s so addicting, it’s the most amazing feeling ever.” She had heard there were omegas that spent their entire time going from alpha to alpha satisfying their ruts constantly because they loved the feel of an Alpha’s knot. And right now, she wouldn’t mind it if Naruto knotted her at any time he wanted, she chastised her omega, but agreed that Naruto’s knot felt amazing.

“Do you think Sasuke is outside in the living room?” he asked softly.

Sakura was brought back to reality, “I don’t know, I told him to head back to the village as soon as he could.”

“How do you feel?” he nuzzled her neck.

She smiled, “I feel pleasantly sore and sleepy.”

He grinned, “I like the way you feel, and the way you sounded, screaming my name, you know.”

She blushed, “Well, you felt amazing, and you sound so cute and sexy, all the little sounds you make. Who would have thought? Goofy Naruto an alpha.” She teased.

“Sakura-chan…” he pouted.

She giggled. They sighed in relief as his knot released them, he rolled off her, she felt a gush of fluids flow out of her. She yelped in surprise as she sat up and looked between her legs, there was so much cum, she wasn’t prepared for that. Naruto grabbed his boxers and wiped her clean. “I wasn’t expecting there to be so much.” She felt her face turn red.

“I think alpha’s produce more during heats and ruts.” He threw the soiled fabric towards the bathroom.

She got up, “I should clean up.” she went into the bathroom to wiped herself clean, she was astounded at how much slick had ran down her legs. She walked back and stood wondering if she should climb into her bed or climb in with him, he was already sleeping, he looked so inviting, she climbed in beside him, he pulled her to his chest. They slept for about an hour, until she woke up, his hardness against her back, this time there wasn’t any foreplay, he entered her from behind, she cried out as he started rutting into her, his hands reached around her and plucked at her breasts.

“My omega.” He groaned into her ear, she shivered.

“Yes Alpha, I’m yours.” She said through breathless moans. “Fuck me like I’m all yours.”

“Fuck…” he bit down on her shoulder as he fucked her, over and over again.

They fell back as he knotted her again, sleeping again for another hour before continuing again, she had given up trying to clean herself, letting the sheets absorb their fluids. Morning came after about the fifth time he was knotting into her, she was riding him this time. They groaned in exhaustion as she fell on him.

“I’m thirsty and hungry.” He said.

“Can you hold it together long enough for me to shower and go down to the front desk?” She hadn’t thought about food, she knew alphas needed lots of proteins and plenty of water through their ruts.

He nodded as he mumbled. She waited for his knot to let up before she went to shower, she threw on some clothes and stepped out into the living room. She was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on the couch. He turned a hard look at her.

“Are you two done fucking?” he seethed.

She bristled and snarled. “No, we are not done fucking, I’m going to be fucking my alpha for another two days, non-stop.”

He grabbed her arm, “Your alpha? Since when do you care so much about him?” he snapped.

She wrenched her arm from him and shoved him away from her. “You wouldn’t understand, _Beta.”_ She growled. She didn’t know where this animalistic side of her had suddenly appeared from, she would never in a hundred years talk to Sasuke like this, yet here she was, defending her alpha.

He sneered back as she called him by his designation. “So what? He’s an alpha and you just bend over for him anytime he wants?”

She bared her teeth at him, “I suggest you leave before I punch you in the face, or did you like hearing us fuck all night?” She stepped up to him her lips next to his ear, her breasts pressing against his arm, “Did you want the details? All the different ways he fucked me? Wondering if fucking an Omega is different that fucking a Beta?” he stepped back, their eyes locked with a sneer on her lips.

He glowered at her, she stared him down. He scoffed at her and went into the room to grab his things quickly. He came back out, she was still in a rage, he turned to look at her. “Enjoy being a fuck toy.” He opened the door.

In a flash step she had an arm pressed against his chest pinning him to the wall, “As if a Beta could ever be enough.” She spat, she threw him down the hall. He grabbed his pack and stormed off. When he was gone Sakura breathed, she felt weak, she leaned against the wall, she could feel her omega cackling inside of her. She felt clammy, how could she have talked to Sasuke like that? She cursed her omega, now he was never going to want her. She let the words _fuck toy_ reverberate through her mind.

_As long as I’m that alpha’s fuck toy, I’m ok with it_

Sakura groaned as her omega laughed, she felt the desire bubbling again. She needed to hurry. She ran down to the front desk she paid for another two nights and asked that they bring three meals a day, heavy on the proteins. The inn keep nodded in understanding, they would be bringing breakfast in about an hour. Sakura rushed back up to the room, as soon as she opened the door she felt an almost physical pressure against her chest, she moaned as his desire permeated the air, she felt her pussy clench and gush. She ripped off her clothes as she walked on shaky legs to the room. The moment she stepped through the threshold he was on her, he picked her up and pushed her against the wall and swiftly buried himself into her dripping pussy and fucked her. He had her sobbing, begging for his knot because she couldn’t hold on anymore, he finally gave in, strangled moans left her throat as he swelled and filled her with his cum.

He walked back to the bed and sat down as she straddled his lap, he soothingly lapped at her gland as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry Sakura-chan, I just felt an incredible need to be inside of you.”

“It’s ok, is it weird that I like it all, like this is how it should be always.” She rubbed her face into his hair, through the heavy earthy spicy alpha scent she could smell his bright sunshine-like fragrance that was all his.

He laughed, “What, us fucking like animals all the time?”

She flushed, “I know its stupid, it’s the omega in me talking. I already attacked Sasuke earlier because of her.”

He looked up at her in surprise, “You did what?”

“I, uh, shoved him, threatened to punch him in the face, pinned him against the wall and threw him down the hallway.” She said sheepishly, “He’s going to hate me forever now.”

He laughed, a good loud hearty laugh. “Oh man, I wish I would have seen that, no wonder he came in here in a huff to grab his stuff. Don’t worry, he needs a strong hand, he probably really liked it.” he grinned.

“Ugh, doesn’t matter, he wasn’t happy about me calling him a beta, he called me a fuck toy.” She sighed.

“He says stupid things when he’s upset. Is he a beta?” he was curious, designations usually appeared between seventeen to nineteen, he could be just a late.

“I think so, my omega doesn’t scent anything from him, with you there has always been this underlying scent, I didn’t know what it was until now. I thought it was just how you smelled, but thinking back Kakashi-sensei has that same underlying scent, so do a few others.” She sniffed at his gland, giving it a long lick. He shivered under her.

“How long have you known you’re an omega?” he asked.

“A few months, I heard the voice, the omega voice, one day I was at the clinic, an alpha was nearing a rut nearby. I scented him, I ran to Shizune, and then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, until now. I knew you were going into a rut before you even woke up.” she had always been terrified of being taken advantage of because of her designation, she was grateful it was Naruto and not some random alpha.

He gave her a sly smile, “So does this make you my fuck toy?” She smacked him on the arm, he winced. “I’m joking Sakura-chan!”

“You better be.” She glared.

He buried his face into her chest, “You are no one’s fuck toy, ever, and I’ll punch Sasuke in the teeth if he ever says that again.”

“It’s what everyone thinks omegas are, just for the satisfaction of alphas.” She said sadly.

“Not you, don’t ever let them treat you like that.” He kissed her mounds, moving over the slight bruises he had left on them. “I will kick anyone’s ass that treats you less than the beautiful, amazing woman that you are.”

She giggled, “Such a protective alpha.”

His sky blue eyes looked in her emerald ones seriously. “I will protect you, no matter what.”

She felt her heart catch, she bent down and kissed him deeply. “Be my alpha, I’ll be your omega.” She stared at him as she broke it off.

“You mean…”

“I’ll assist with your ruts and you can assist with my heats. That is, until you find someone else.” She bit her lip.

“Are you sure?” He watched her intently.

“Yes that way I don’t have to find random alphas for my heats and you don’t have to look for random omegas for your ruts. Though I’m sure you would have prime pick, being a war hero and all.” She smirked.

“I want you.” He smiled.

“Just for heats and ruts, you understand, outside of that, we will continue being friends as usual.” She wanted to make sure he understood what this agreement meant.

He nodded, “I get it, no fucking outside of heats and ruts.” He quirked the corner of his mouth. “It should be safer and more convenient for the both of us, I wouldn’t want to be randomly assigned either.”

“Ok, we’ll file the paperwork when we get back for the agreement.” She stepped away from his lap as his knot loosened. “Let’s eat, I think I heard them leave it outside.”

“Let’s shower first.” He pulled her hand and lead her into the shower.

After Naruto’s rut broke two days later, they headed back to the village, they went straight for Hokage tower, they needed to explain their absence and they weren’t sure if Sasuke had told Kakashi anything in his anger.

“Kakashi-sama.” Sakura leaned her head down slightly.

“Kaka-sensei.” Naruto also bowed.

“Maa, stop with the formalities. You finally made it back it seems.” He gave them a smile.

They both blushed, “Well, apparently I’m an alpha and I went into a rut and Sakura-chan was there and she was nice enough to help me.” Naruto rambled.

Kakashi chuckled, “Yeah, Sasuke mentioned something like that. It’s fine, at least it happened after the mission was over, would have been more complicated if it was in the middle of a mission. Just make sure you are monitoring your ruts and heats so they can remain regular and we can schedule you both accordingly.”

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura nodded.

Kakashi stood up and walked over to her, he breathed her in and walked back to his desk. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other curiously. “Did you two decide how you wanted to handle your heats and ruts?”

“Yes, we entered an agreement with each other.” Naruto answered.

“Good, file the necessary paperwork. You can go.” Kakashi dismissed them. “Oh and Sakura, be careful, your scent isn’t as strong yet, but after you have your first heat, every alpha will be able to scent you, Naruto, make sure you claim her when she does so others know not to touch her.”

They both nodded and walked out. Genma walked in after them to drop off some scrolls. He sniffed the air, “What is that scent?” he asked.

“It was Sakura, and she hasn’t even had a heat yet.” Kakashi put his chin on his hands.

“Damn, your little kunoichi is going to be using her fists to fight off alphas for miles.” Genma took one more whiff.

“I told Naruto to claim her. Should keep her safe.” Kakashi sighed and turned to the stack of paperwork in front of him.

“That’s smart. Naruto is one lucky bastard.” Genma smirked.

Kakashi scoffed, “Get out and get back to work.”

“Don’t deny you’re not thinking of how sweet she’s going to smell and taste.” The brunet grinned.

“Out or I’m demoting you to genin and the only pussy you will be chasing are missing cats.” Kakashi glared at him. Genma gave him one last wry smile and walked out.

Naruto and Sakura walked down the stairs. “What does he mean by claim you?” Naruto hadn’t paid attention to that part of class it seemed.

She felt her cheeks heat up, “It means you will physically mark me as yours.” He looked at her stunned. “It can only be done properly during a heat, though it can be done during a rut but it won’t last as long. While you are knotting me you will bite down on my gland until the skin breaks, my gland will absorb your pheromones, I will always carry your mark with me signaling to other alphas I am claimed and not available.”

“What? I can’t hurt you like that.” His eyes were wide, “Is it permanent?”

“It doesn’t hurt much from what I’ve heard, and this way is not permanent, it does fade after about four heats or if another alpha takes over the omega.” She informed him.

“So if you find another alpha and allow him to claim you then my claim will be overpowered.” He was thinking about her with another alpha and a wave of jealousy overcame him. He pushed his alpha down, he wasn’t going to be like those crazy possessive alphas. “How often do omegas get heats?”

“Most about four to five times a year, alphas will rut about six to seven times a year.”

“Why do alphas rut more often?” he was curious now that he knew he was an alpha and was responsible for an omega.

“Ruts only last about three days, heats can last up to a week.” She smiled as he nodded in understanding.

“Got it. I’m hungry, Ichiraku?” He was already craving ramen.

She giggled, “Sure, lets go. Your treat as a thank you.”

“It’s a date.” He grinned as she shook her head.

After they ate they walked to the clinic to file their arrangement, it was confidential, only for the people responsible for scheduling and assigning missions, couldn’t have shinobi’s on the field when they were close to a rut or a heat, and for public health the village needed to know who were agreed pairs, those that weren’t paired up were assigned a respective alpha or omega. They walked back when they were stopped by Sasuke.

“Finally come up for breath?” He glowered.

Naruto gave him a hard look, “I suggest you stop. It’s not like you think it is.”

“It’s not like you locked yourselves into a room for three days, kicked me out and told me to basically finish the mission without you so you two could fuck.” He crossed his arms.

“Sasuke, it couldn’t be helped.” Sakura offered.

“Yeah, I know how alphas and omegas work, my brother is an alpha.” He gritted his teeth. “Just can’t control the need to fuck each other.”

Naruto snapped, “That’s uncalled for. Your brother also has a beta girlfriend, mixed relationships can work.”

“He still leaves her so he can go fuck some random omega because he can’t help it.” Sasuke scoffed.

“You know what Sasuke, it doesn’t concern you, its none of your business.” Sakura bit out.

“Because I’m a beta?” He snipped.

“Look the things I said, I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself. But alpha and omega arrangements are classified so that others don’t judge, those that don’t understand the pull.” Sakura tried to explain.

“And as a beta I don’t understand.” He dropped his hands to his side.

Naruto growled, “You are being ridiculous. Tell me, what does she smell like?” he pointed at Sakura.

Sasuke stood uncomprehending, “Smell like?”

“Yes, smell her, smell her good and tell me what she smells like.” Naruto ordered.

Sakura stepped up to him, craned her neck where her gland was, only alphas and omegas could sense their glands, it was invisible to betas. Sasuke came near her and sniffed, he shrugged.

“No, smell her for real.” Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke clicked his tongue, he brought his nose to her neck and breathed her in deep. He closed his eyes taking in her scent. “She smells like the woods, of sweat,” he took another deep breath, she actually smelled nice “and something sweet like cherries.” Sasuke stepped back.

Naruto nuzzled into her gland, she felt a shiver down her spine. “She smells of something cloyingly sweet, like honey and candied apples, I can smell her agitation, her fear, her desire, her need to nurture and care, she wants us to stop fighting, she wants to take care of us, please us, please me.” His eyes met hers for a split second.

Sasuke groused, “Well it’s obvious she wants us to stop arguing, but you can’t tell me you can smell her emotions.”

“Yes, I can, she doesn’t need to tell me how she feels, her pheromones tell me and she can do the same for me, alphas and omegas can scent each other’s needs and well being.” Naruto ran his hands through his hair. “Look, its not a bad thing to be an alpha, an omega or a beta, its just different. You’re smart, you probably paid more attention in biology, why are you so upset?”

Sasuke scoffed and walked away. Sakura held back Naruto from chasing after him. “I think he has personal things to work out. Maybe his brother and cousin will talk to him.” Naruto nodded and they walked off.

It was less than a month later that Sakura felt a scorching heat start at her belly and spread through her, she was at the clinic in her office, she leaned against her desk, she dropped to her knees as another wave hit her, she couldn’t think, she felt her omega screaming from inside of her.

“Ino!” she screamed for her friend, she felt like her skin was on fire, she screamed out again.

Ino rushed in and saw her on her knees holding herself up against the desk as she clawed at her stomach. “Shit! Sakura what’s wrong?” Ino bent down to pick her up.

“Heat, get Naruto.” She managed through breathless groans.

The blonde made some quick hand signs, closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again “Ok, I need to get you home, its not safe for you here.” Ino hoisted her up, Sakura stood on shaky legs, “Can you jump on the roofs?” Sakura nodded, and they took off.

They hadn’t traveled far when Naruto appeared, he took Sakura in his arms, cradling her against him. “Thanks Ino, I’ll take her.” Ino nodded as Naruto sped trough the rooftops to Sakura’s apartment.

“It’s ok, Sakura, I have you.” He said to her as she writhed in his arms.

Sakura felt like she was being consumed by fire, they finally made it to her apartment, he set her down on her bed, he suckled on her gland trying to ease her pain, she jerked as his lips touched her, part of her relieved another part aching for him. “Alpha…” She called through clenched teeth.

“Fuck, you’re burning up.” Naruto quickly undid her shirt and pulled off her skirt leaving her in her underwear. He hesitated a few seconds, before he completely undressed her, its not like they hadn’t seen each other naked already, he remembered the need to feel her skin on his during his rut, he quickly took off all his clothes and climbed on top of her, she was still moaning in pain. He went back to suckling at her gland as he pulled her into him. “My beautiful omega, its ok, I’ll take care of you.” He said softly.

She felt her omega start to calm down, she wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his back. “Alpha please, I need you.” She breathed out through painful moans.

Naruto was already hard, he had been hard from the moment he scented her and took her from Ino, his alpha eager to care for her. He hissed as she pressed her already wet core against his hardness, he quickly aligned himself to her center and sunk himself into her heat. She shrieked, he almost thought he hurt her but then she laughed, a deep throaty laugh.

“Yes! Oh gods yes!” She kept laughing as if she was drunk.

He sat back and pulled her hips up to him, thrusting into her at a different angle, her breast bouncing as he savagely fucked her. “Is this what you want omega? You want your alpha to fuck you?” he snarled

“Yes, alpha, fuck me hard with your big alpha cock.” She cried out. Sakura wasn’t the one saying these things, her omega had taken over and it seemed like Naruto’s alpha had been brought out. They scratched and clawed at each other, they tumbled to the ground as they kept finding new positions to feel more of each other, they bit and snarled at each other, saying the naughtiest things to each other.

He had her on her knees as he ruthlessly fucked her from behind, his had grabbed her hair and yanked her up. “You’re going to take my knot little omega, I’m going to fill you with my cum.” He growled into her ear.

“Yes Alpha, do it, give it to me, I want it so bad.” She begged as she scratched at his thighs.

“Cum with me Omega.” He commanded. His knot swelled and with a strangled cry his cock twitched and released his hot orgasm as deep as he could. He felt her walls flutter around him as she screamed out his knot triggering her own climax. “That’s it, such a good little omega.” He bent her head to the side so he could lick at her gland, “My delicious omega.”

Sakura was in a haze, her omega still very much in control, she purred every time Naruto praised her, her body was still vibrating with energy. Naruto let go of her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her to him, she let her head fall back on his shoulders, one hand went up to cup her breast, she hummed as he played with her nipples. His hands were big and strong, she loved his rough calloused palms.

“You’re so beautiful Sakura-chan, you know.” He muttered near her ear.

Sakura smiled as he said her name, her omega fell back into her mind, being told she was beautiful was not something she had ever heard, it was nice, even if it was after the most feral fuck she had ever experienced and they were still knotted together. She would take what she could. As soon as they were able to separate, he wiped her clean and brought her water and some fruits, he spent the next hour feeding her. They were lying in bed as he traced her lips with an orange segment before she opened her mouth to take it in. She chewed it, he bent over to kiss her.

“You taste so good, all I want to do is kiss you all day long.” He said between kisses.

“You can kiss me all you want Naruto, I’m your omega.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His kisses were so tender and sweet, his lips were soft and warm, he tasted like a summer day. Around the third day when her heat crested, he finally claimed her. She was bouncing on his lap as his hands were scratching at her back, she threw her head back, her nails digging into his shoulders as she held on for leverage.

“Gods Sakura-chan…” he growled as her legs flexed with every movement.

“Oh Naruto… I can’t stop… I just want to fuck you forever…” she muttered, “I want to be yours Naruto please!”

He felt his Alpha rise up, “Are you sure? You want me to claim you?” Naruto was barely holding on to himself.

“Yes, knot me! Claim me! I want to be yours!” she cried out.

He roared as his alpha took over, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him until she was falling apart from her orgasm. He held her tight as he locked her into him and bit down on her gland, she howled at the most intense pleasure she had ever felt.

“You’re mine.” He snarled, his possessive alpha rearing its head.

“Yes, I’m yours.” She sighed contently, her omega happy to be claimed by such a strong alpha.

The next two days they mostly recovered, they slept more, they ate, drank plenty of water, sex wasn’t as animalistic, he would take his time getting to know her body and she would trace all his lean muscles, sex became soft and gentle, sensual even and they enjoyed basking in their post-coital bliss with soft touches and caresses. After her heat broke, they washed her sheets, took showers, found their clothes and got dressed. They stood unsure of what to do next, she placed her hand on his chest, he brushed back her hair.

“I know were not supposed to want each other outside of heats and ruts, but damn I want to kiss you.” His crystal eyes looking down at her.

She bit her lip, they shouldn’t, they had agreed, but who would say anything, neither had a partner, they could do what they wanted. “We can kiss.” She conceded, she really did like kissing him.

He grinned and bent down to take her lips with his, he pushed her back onto the bed as they made out. A week later, Naruto found himself knocking at her door in the morning. He had felt this inexplicable itch on his skin to be with her, he knew he wasn’t near a rut and she had just had a heat, but he still felt a strong call to her. He felt a great joy at seeing her open the door, yes, he was normally happy at seeing her but this was exponentially stronger. He stepped in and pulled her into his arm, she squeaked in surprise but melted into his embrace. “Sakura-chan.” He rubbed his face into her hair, taking in her intoxicating scent.

“Naruto.” She buried her face into his chest, he smelled like a sunny meadow. “What are you doing here?” she felt a pulse flow through her body, she had felt her body hum for him since her heat.

“I couldn’t stay away.” He took in a deep breath and he hugged her tighter.

She gasped at his closeness, she curled her fingers over chest, fabric scrunching. She felt an overwhelming need to take it off. She pushed herself away from him, she could see the hurt in his topaz eyes, “Naruto, we agreed.”

“I know, but I feel like I need you near me, its not even sexual, I just need to breathe in your scent.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know what it is, I’ve been feeling this way since your heat, and it’s only been getting stronger.”

She bit her lip, he was feeling it too. She took a deep shuddering breath, a soft sigh came out of her lips as her nose narrowed in on his scent. He was fidgeting, trying not to move, she reached out a hand and he was enveloping her with his body. She felt the urge to rub herself all over him.

“Why do I feel this way?” He held her tight, like she would push him away again.

“I feel the same. Come on.” she led him to her bed where thy held each other. “Maybe its something with my first heat? Or the claiming?”

“Maybe we can ask Kaka-sensei or Baa-chan?” he offered, nuzzling into her neck.

“I can ask Ino to ask Shizune.” Sakura closed her eyes and called for Ino in her mind.

_Sakura? What’s wrong?_

_I have a question, I need Shizune please._

_Ok let me see if she’s available._ Sakura felt herself put on a mental hold as Ino connected with Shizune.

Sakura felt Shizune come through, _What’s your question Sakura?_

Sakura looked at Naruto, _Naruto and I seem to still want each other even after my heat._

 _Oh,_ Sakura could almost feel Shizune sit back and think _It was your first heat and his first rut right?_

Sakura nodded, and realized she couldn’t see that _Yes our first time, and Naruto claimed me during my heat._

_Oh, that was soon. After your first heat there is always this longing after, your first heat is always your most violent. Claiming causes residual desire, so the fact that Naruto claimed you on your first heat probably has you both aching for each other. You will probably feel the need to mark each other. It will take a few weeks to subside._

Sakura nodded again, _Thank you Shizune_

“She said the desire is residual from both my heat and your claim on me. It should fade in a few weeks.” She looked down as he was now burying his face in her breasts.

“Oh, ok. I mean, I’ve always wanted to do this, but now I have a real reason to.” He looked up and grinned at her.

She smacked his shoulder, “Idiot.”

“Ow, still worth it.” he muttered between her chest. His hands went down to her stomach, he slid his hand under her shirt wanting to feel her skin.

She gasped at how good his hands felt on her. She tugged at his shirt, he reluctantly lifted himself from her and took off his shirt, she let her eyes take in his lean stomach, his muscular arms, his defined chest. When did he grow up from that dorky teenager? He reached down to pull off her shirt, she hadn’t been wearing a bra, she was supposed to spend her day relaxing at home. She watched his crystal eyes darken as he took in her bare chest.

Naruto shook himself, he looked at Sakura and noticed a deep blush settle across her cheeks. He laid down next to her, just wanting to feel her skin on his and to breathe her in. She put her head on his chest they nuzzled each other, rubbing their gland all over each other.

He had gone back to burying his head in between her chest, she giggled at the giant grin he had. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this already, but this time it wasn’t their alpha or omega calling for it, it was just them. She let him have his fun with her, she was enjoying it too. He kissed and licked at her mounds, she ran her fingers through his hair as he lavished her breasts.

“I love your breasts.” He muttered as he licked her nipple.

She gasped, “You’re just saying that because they’re probably the first ones you have ever seen and touched.” He pulled out a small whimper from her throat as he suckled.

“Maybe, still doesn’t mean I can’t love them.” He switched.

She felt her face turn red, “But they’re not that big.” She mumbled.

He palmed her other breast. “Does size make them any better?”

“Well when you do your stupid jutsu you always do big boobs.” She grumbled.

He laughed, “That stupid jutsu is for shocking opponents, but really, all breasts are wonderful, size has nothing to do with it.” he bit down gently on her nipple, she moaned. “And yours really aren’t that small, you’ve filled out Sakura-chan.” He grabbed her ass, she squeaked.

She hit his arm, “Idiot.” Her face was bright red.

He grinned as he crawled up to her and rubbed his face into her neck, “You really are beautiful Sakura-chan.”

She traced the muscles of his chest, “You’ve filled up too Naruto. Where did all these muscles come from?” she teased.

His hand went down the curve of her waist to her thigh, “All these curves now.” he smirked as he neared her face, lips hoovering over hers.

“Oh yeah? So do I look more like a woman now?” her hand moving down to his sides.

“Definitely.” He closed the gap and kissed her, she snaked her arms around his back, he grabbed her backside as she hooked her legs around his waist.

She didn’t know how much was her own desire and how much was their designation, she at least wasn’t feeling a gush of slick down her legs, just the normal wetness of arousal, she figured that was a good thing. They continued to tease and nibble each other’s lips, their tongues swirling and tasting, his fingers entangled in her silky hair. He was a really good kisser, she hadn’t really had a moment to appreciate his kisses in the depths of their primal fucking, but now, it was just him and her, no omega clawing at her psyche, just her enjoying Naruto’s tender kisses.

She was making little sounds of enjoyment as they kissed, it was nice and slow and steady, they weren’t rushing, or clawing at each other in desperate _need_. They were taking their time with each other, suckling on her soft, supple lips, making her gasp and sigh as he nipped and nibbled around her neck. He was relishing the absence of his Alpha, he didn’t have to share her with him, she was all his to explore. She was grasping at him because she, not her feral omega, wanted him, and not his savage alpha.

“Naruto…” She groaned as he licked behind her ear, “I like that…” she shuddered under him as he kept teasing that spot. She lifted her hips to meet his, she heard him hiss as she pressed herself against his bulge. He joined rocking slowly into her, she whimpered with every movement that brushed against her pearl.

He liked hearing the sounds she was making, these were sweet and pure, not the raw animalistic calls for each other. She started kiss his neck and jaw, he shivered when she kissed where his jaw and neck met, she noticed and gave it a lick. “Sakura-chan…” he breathed out as he grabbed her rear and pressed her closer to his hardness.

She grinned, “You like this?” her voice like silk, she went to the other side of his jaw and ran her tongue in the same spot. She put her feet down on the bed, she brought her hand down between them and palmed his covered erection, he choked out a moan, he bit down softly on the crook of her neck as she kept working his hardness. She felt a sense of satisfaction at watching him give into her, normally she was the one falling apart for him. 

“Sakura-chan, I want you.” He groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as she squeezed him through the fabric.

She undid his pants and slipped her hand past to pull out his throbbing erection. A strangled moan filled her ears as her fingers encircled him and stroked him slowly. She had done this before, but her omega had guided her, now she was trying to remember how he liked it, firm and slow. His head was on her shoulder as he moved his hips into her hand, his soft pants making her skin hum with desire. His hands moved from her ass to the edge of her shorts, he lifted his head to look at her, she gave him a small nod, he kissed her as his hand reached her wet folds. She whimpered into his mouth as his rough fingers circled her clit. “Naruto…Oooh…”

He shuddered as her thumb swiped his tip and spread his precum over his length, he added pressure to his fingers, she bit his lower lip, his tongue reached out for hers as they played with each other. He felt the coiling heat building up in his stomach, “Sakura-chan… I’m close…”

Her eyes met his, “I want to taste you.” She stopped her hands as he looked at her in surprise. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled down, she pulled his pants and boxers off.

“I want to taste you too.” He motioned for her to move her legs to his face, he pulled off her bottoms and settled his head between her legs as she leaned over him, he could feel her breath on his thickness. He looked up to see her pink folds, he slipped two fingers past her entrance making her cry out in pleasure. Her grinned to himself as he watched them disappear inside of her, coated with her arousal. He felt her tongue trace his length and swirl around the head, “Fuck… that’s good.” She took him into her hot mouth slowly, moving up and every time she went down she would take a little more of him. He focused on what was in front of him, he could see her little pearl peeking out at him, he gave it a gentle lick as he began to lap back and forth, he could feel the vibrations of her moans as his thickness filled her mouth.

Sakura faltered as she moved over him, the things his fingers and mouth were doing to her, she was having a hard time focusing. He curled his fingers inside of her, “Oh gods!” Where had he learned to do that? She went back to his hard cock in front of her, she licked under the ridge of his head, he jerked into her mouth, she noticed that during their rut and heat, his cock had been bigger, almost too big, but right now, he was still impressive, she still gagged when he hit the back of her throat but it wasn’t unmanageable. He heard a muffled sound come from him, felt him stiffen under her, his fingers moving desperately into her as his mouth suckled with urgency, “Fuck, you’re making me cum.” She felt the wave of pleasure flow through her as his salty release filled her mouth. She gently sucked every drop from him, he tasted… good. She had heard girls didn’t like the taste, but she found that she liked it, she savored his orgasm before swallowing.

His head fell back onto the bed after lapping up all her juices, she tasted slightly different from her heat, a little tangier, but he loved it. She moved up to lay next to him, he turned to her and kissed her shoulder. “That was amazing.”

She turned to him, “Yeah it was.” A sated smile on her lips, he reached over to kiss her. She could taste herself in his mouth mingling with his muskiness. “I liked the way you taste.” She whispered, a blush across her cheeks.

“I did too. I want to taste you all the time.” His tongue slipping past her lips as they tasted each other. He pulled her against him, his hands traveling down her back to settle on her ass, she swung a leg over his as they kissed. It didn’t take long until their kisses were heavy with lust and he was hard again.

Her darkened eyes met his crystal blue eyes as he pushed her back on the bed, she spread her legs open for him in invitation, he didn’t waste a moment in sliding himself into her waiting heat. She moaned as she felt the familiar and delicious way he stretched her as every inch of him filled her. Her nails grazing his back, “You feel so good inside of me Naruto.”

“You are so tight, I want to be buried inside of you always.” He groaned as he slowly pulled out and slipped back in. He kept his pace slow and deep, a sharp contrast to the fucking they had done before. He ducked his head down to play with her nipples, drawing out as many delicious sounds from her as he could. He sat back so he could take in the length of her body, her hair sprawled around her, eyes half lidded and dark, her lips between her teeth. He took in a sharp breath as she started to play with her breasts, her manicured nails plucking and pinching her rosy nipples. His finger found her clit again, he looked down at their union, watching as her soaking pussy swallowed up his cock. She spread her legs wider for him to see better, he glanced up and saw her smile at him, a cute pinkness across her face.

She watched his interested gaze between her legs, if he wanted to watch, she should make it easier for him, she couldn’t deny that the deep lustful look he had was fueling that fire in the pit of her stomach again. She giggled, “Like what you see?”

He looked up at her, “Definitely.” He grinned, he pinched her clit softly, her body jolted, he started to move faster. Her hands dropped to grasp the sheets below her, he studied the way her breasts bounced with every thrust, and the faster he moved the more she screamed. “So beautiful.” He muttered between breathes. He felt her walls start to flutter around him, “Yes… cum for me.” She was gasping for air, and then she arched her back off the bed, her insides clamped around him as she screamed his name. He couldn’t hold on, his cock twitched as he released his hot seed deep inside of her. There was no knot this time, but he stayed inside of her as they regained their breath.

He had leaned over her, holding himself up on his elbows, she opened her eyes and gave him a big smile. He grinned back and kissed her, “I liked not having our omega and alpha taking over. I liked it being just us.”

“It felt more, I don’t know, for us, you know?” He looked into her eyes. “Like I got to please you, not your omega.”

She nodded, “I think that was more intense than the first time we had sex.”

He pulled himself out, they both hissed at the lack of each other, she grabbed her panties and wiped herself clean. They spent the rest of the morning constantly touching each other’s skin, rubbing their gland on each other, marking each other. Naruto had put on his pants and she had put on a pair shorts and tank top, as they sat on the couch, she was on his lap, when they heard a knocking. She got up to open the door and was surprised to see Sasuke.

He took a quick look down her body, and bristled as he saw Naruto, shirtless on her couch. He looked away from them, “We have a mission, if you two can keep your pants on.” He snapped.

Sakura was tired of his shit, she was done with him and his remarks. She yanked him by the collar and slammed him against the door. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you were jealous. What are you so upset about? That you’re a beta? Or do you want one of us?” her eyes darted to Naruto, “Or both?”

Sasuke wrenched her hand off his, he scoffed, “As if, your so fucken annoying.”

“Then what the fuck is your problem? I won’t deal with anymore of your bullshit.” She clenched her first.

“My problem is that you two constantly fucking will mess with our missions.” He stared back into her fierce emerald gaze, his eyes flickered to her pink lips.

She let out a barking laugh, “That’s not the problem and you know it.” she turned around. “Whatever, don’t be honest with us, just keep your comments to yourself from now on, or I will break your teeth next time.” She stalked into her room to change.

Naruto stood up, gave Sasuke a shrug, and followed her closing the door behind him. He picked up his shirt and jacket from the floor, found his headband and watched her as she pulled out her mission gear. She was still seething as she took off her clothes, he stepped up to her and licked at her gland, she sighed as he calmed her.

“Thank you, I should get dressed.” She turned to her dresser and pulled out a sports bra. She could feel his eyes on her as she got dressed, she was already missing his lean naked torso. She shook herself, “Can you behave?” she turned to him, scenting his lust.

“I’m not doing anything, just standing here waiting for you to finish getting dressed.” He was tying his headband on as he grinned at her. She slipped on her shorts and zipped up her shirt, tying the black obi around her waist. She sat down as she pulled up her knee protectors, Naruto kneeled in front of her, taking her leg and helping her. She smiled gratefully at him, he kissed the top of her thighs. “I’ll be good if you’re good.”

She chuckled, “We have to be good, no sex on missions.” She finished with her elbow protectors and they both stepped out. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, irritation coming off him in waves. She grabbed her pouches and slung them over her hips. “Let’s go.”

Sasuke lead them to Hokage tower, the reached Kakashi’s office, Genma was standing guard. Sasuke noticed him drop his shoulders and smile as Sakura came around.

“Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, the Hokage has been waiting for you.” Genma opened the door for them, a lingering look on Sakura as she passed by. Naruto caught it, a low growl came from his chest. Genma laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Sakura looked back at Naruto and gave him a questioning look, “It’s an Alpha thing.” He muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They lined up in front of Kakashi to receive their mission.

Kakashi looked up from his desk and looked at Sakura first, he smiled, then nodded to Naruto and Sasuke. He stood up and took in a deep breath and felt himself relax, her omega scent calming. He took the scroll and gave it to Sasuke. “It’s an easy mission, deliver this scroll to the Daimyo of Fire Country. It should take you three days.”

“Why are we getting a delivery mission?” Naruto complained.

“Because the Daimyo requested the sensitive information be delivered by you three specifically. He probably just wants to see the three heroes of the war. You know how he is.” Kakashi walked back around his desk and sat down. “Behave yourselves and protect each other.” They all nodded as they were dismissed.

It only took them one day to get to the Daimyo, he insisted the stay another day at his estate, that he would have a feast prepared in their honor. Naruto was excited at the thought of food, Sakura graciously offered their gratitude at his generosity and Sasuke remained silent and sullen. They were given their own rooms. Sakura was glad the room had a bed and not a mat. She went to take a shower to rid herself of the grime of traveling. She heard her door open as she turned on the shower, she grabbed a towel and poked her head out, no one should be coming to her room.

“It’s just me.” Naruto called out sensing her apprehension.

“Don’t do that.” She scolded, he grinned sheepishly at her, “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t be alone in that room. It has masks around the room. They’re creepy.” He shrugged off his jacket.

“So go to Sasuke, why come to me?” she wrapped the towel around her.

He took off his shirt, “You know why.” He saw her eyes roam his body. He took off his pants and boxers leaving him naked for her to see.

She felt her throat tighten as he walked over to her, she licked her lips, “Naruto, we shouldn’t, we’re on a mission.”

“This is a vacation, we are here to entertain the Daimyo, that scroll probably had nothing important on it.” he pulled off her towel and pulled her into the shower. “And I still want you.” He said in a deep husky voice that made her shiver.

She still wanted him too. They managed to clean each other between the sex. Sex felt so different without knotting, without their others coming out. She loved every bit of it. She didn’t know how they could keep the agreement of no sex outside of ruts and heats, because she could see herself wanting him all the time. The maids delivered dinner to their rooms that night, she sat on his lap as they fed each other.

“You threatening Sasuke was kinda hot, you know.” Naruto teased as he took a bite of the food she was offering him.

She flushed, tucking a loose hair back. “I don’t think he liked it.” she sighed, “I don’t know what to do, its not like it a secret how I feel about him, and now, I’m an omega and he’s a beta, I don’t see how that can work. He loses his cool when he sees us together, I can’t see him ever wanting a mixed relationship, or even wanting me.”

Naruto pulled her into his chest, running his fingers through her hair. “It’s his loss. You are so special, fierce, strong and kind. Hopefully one day he pulls his head out of his ass and sees it.” he kissed her forehead. “In the meantime, let me cheer you up.”

She giggled, “Sex isn’t always the answer you know.”

“Hey, I was thinking of a bath, there is a private hot spring behind this building, I used it last time I was here. You have such a perverted mind Sakura-chan.” He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

“That’s sound nice, let’s go.” They grabbed robes and towels and walked out the back door to the hot spring, they were surprised to see Sasuke already soaking.

He cracked open his mismatched eyes as he felt the two approach, he scowled at the unwanted company, but didn’t say anything.

Naruto and Sakura went to hang their robes, Naruto tied a towel around his waist as Sakura wrapped it over her chest. Naruto stepped into the water, “Why didn’t you ask us to join?”

Sasuke clicked his tongue, “Figured you two were busy.” He watched from the corner of his eye as she walked into the water.

Sakura sat in the water across from them and narrowed her eyes at him. He looked away, Naruto chuckled as he leaned back and relaxed. She scented his calmness and let it fill her, she sighed and sank down into the water. She looked up to the night sky, trying to remember her constellations.

They stayed in silence, not wanting to disturb the uneasy peace between them. When she felt herself becoming light-headed from the heat, she got up, Naruto looked at her, “I’m just heading back. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She went to grab her robe and sandals. As she walked back, she saw someone walking down the path, she stood rooted as she scented an alpha. Her gland tightened, she started to panic. He had scented her too, her omega was starting to claw out, he smelled like a strong alpha. He approached her, she recognized his face, he was the head of the Daimyo’s security. He was tall, ashy blonde, with hazel eyes, he wasn’t terrible looking.

“You are a very sweet omega.” He stepped in front of her, lifting her chin with his finger so her gland was open for him to scent.

She shuddered at his touch and his words. Then she felt a gust of air as the man’s hand was wretched away from her. She breathed in relief as she scented her Alpha.

“She’s mine.” Naruto growled, his Alpha coming up.

The other man laughed, “She belongs to whoever can claim her.”

Sakura stepped behind Naruto, “She’s claimed, she’s mine.” Naruto snarled. The other man bared his teeth, Alpha’s fighting for dominance. She looked up and saw their eyes turn an acidic yellow as they stared each other down. She saw their fists clenching, as they growled at each other, she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want them to fight, but it seemed the two Alpha’s were past the point of stopping. She the felt herself being swept up and put down farther down the path, she looked over and saw Sasuke at her side.

He scoffed, “I guess it’s a good thing I’m a beta, seems like a waste to fight over an omega.”

The two Alphas looked over at her and Sasuke, “You wouldn’t understand, Beta.” The man snarled.

Naruto grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down and bit down on the man’s neck, a move to show dominance. “Don’t come near her again.”

The man growled but nodded, Naruto released him as he stumbled down the path. Naruto walked over to Sakura, he grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her back to her room. She had never seen Naruto like this, his eyes still that sick yellow, she looked over at Sasuke, fear in her eyes, but he didn’t see her, his back turned to them.

Naruto threw her on the bed, tears started falling down her face, he tore off her robe, he dove to her gland sucking on it harshly. “Naruto, you’re scaring me.”

“You’re my omega. Mine.” His alpha roared.

Her omega came up, “Yes, I’m yours, only yours.”

“Good, show me.” He released her.

She took in a shaking breath, she felt the command tug at her, the fear started to dissipate as the need to calm him, to please her alpha overtook her. She moved to sit on his lap, she pushed off his robe from his shoulders and undid the sash, she looked down to see his alpha cock erect, angry almost. She felt her pussy gush fluids, flowing down her legs. She didn’t know this could happen outside of heats and ruts. She settled herself over his hardness, she bent down to lick at his gland, he groaned. She slowly started to take his thickness into her heat, she started slow, only taking in his tip, her hips moving in small circles as she took him in inch by inch.

“Omega…” he groaned as he was only halfway in. “You’re teasing me.”

“Do you not like this?” she said sweetly.

He opened his eyes, they were back to his crystal blue. He cradled her face in his big hands and kissed her tenderly. “I’m sorry I scared you. I couldn’t control myself.”

“Well now we know what happens when another alpha wants me.” She sunk all the way down, they both moaned.

He grabbed her ass and started moving her over him. “Yeah, it makes me want to fuck you like it’s a rut.”

She leaned her head back as he kept moving her hips, she cried out as his own thrusts met hers. “Yes… Alpha… fuck me.” She groaned, she leaned her head sideways to offer him her gland, he lapped it up, increasing their lust.

“My pretty omega… cum for me. I want you to cum over my cock.” He slammed her down until she screamed, her body convulsing at the pleasure. He flipped her on the bed and kept pounding into her without rest. “Such a good little omega.” He praised as she climaxed another two times. “Do you want my knot little omega?” she gulped air as she nodded.

“Yes! Please Alpha! I need your knot!” she whimpered as he kept slamming into her from behind. She felt like the world was falling away, she couldn’t take the pleasure anymore, then she felt his knot swell, his hot orgasm filling her, she screamed as he bit her gland, reinforcing his claim on her, she spiraled into the darkness.

She woke up the next morning, Naruto was behind her, their limbs tangled in each other. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he slept. She felt a deep pleasant soreness at the nights activities, she felt both their alpha and omega were sated and calmed, she hoped there wouldn’t be another altercation. She noticed that even though they weren’t knotted together, he was still inside of her, his hand possessively over her stomach. There was no way she could slip out of bed to shower. She separated herself from him, he groaned sleepily and grabbed her tighter against him.

“No, don’t go.” He muttered as he nuzzled into her hair.

“We need to get up and shower.” She said gently.

He cracked open his eyes, “Can we shower together?” the corner of his lips turned up.

She laughed lightly, “Sure.”

They showered, without having sex, she didn’t know if she was disappointed or not, but she assumed he was still feeling bad about the night before. He went back to his room to change, leaving her alone. She went to the door after hearing a light knock, she was in her robe, she tightened the sash. Her eyes widened as she opened the door. “Sasuke-kun, good morning.”

He nodded stiffly, “I came to tell you guys that breakfast is in thirty minutes.”

“Oh thank you, Naruto isn’t here, but I’ll tell him.” she turned away, feeling her face heat up. She yelped as he pushed the door open and held her head.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked, she couldn’t be sure if he sounded angry or concerned.

“What? No one hurt me.” She was confused, she brought her hand up to her neck, she realized it was the claiming bite. “Oh, it’s nothing, I should heal it.” her hand glowed green and in a second it was healed. She realized Sasuke was still holding her chin, his fingers traced her neck down, touching her freshly healed skin. She took in trembling breathes at his touch.

“I don’t understand.” He said in a low voice. “I’ll never understand.” He found her skin to be soft under his fingers, he could feel her blood pumping, he unconsciously bent down to breath in her fresh and sweet scent that was all her. “I can’t smell everything they smell.” He licked at her neck. She gasped, “I can’t taste what they taste.”

She felt him pull back, “No.” she wanted more of him. He looked at her in confusion, “Don’t stop.” her eyes pleading.

He looked down, “I’m only a beta.”

“I don’t care, Sasuke, I love you, I always have, you being a beta doesn’t change anything for me.” She placed her hands on his chest. “It’s on you to decide if you want me, and all that it entails.”

“You will always need an Alpha, I will never be enough for you.” His hand dropped from her collar.

“We can make it work, your brother makes it work. Why can’t we?” he looked away from her piercing eyes, “I guess the real question is do you love me enough to try?” she let him go when he didn’t look at her.

His hand reached up to her waist, pulling her back. “I don’t know how to love anymore.”

She reached up to his hair, brushing it back. “You already avenged the murder of your clan members, let the darkness go.”

He breathed in, “I think it will be a long time before I’m ready to give you what you ask.”

“Do you love me at all?” she felt her heart pushing against her chest ready to burst.

He looked up to her eyes, “I know you are important to me, I know I miss you when you’re gone for too long, I know when I smell cherries I think of you. You have loved me through it all, I know this, I just am not the man I want to be to love you back yet.”

A few tears fell, he tapped her forehead with his fingers and left her. While she felt sad he wasn’t ready to love her, she also felt hopeful that maybe someday he would. She wiped her face and got dressed. They ate breakfast with the Daimyo, Sakura sat between Naruto and Sasuke. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination, but she felt that they both sat closer to her than usual. As they walked out to tour the gardens they passed the ashy blonde Head of Security they had encountered the night before, both Naruto and Sasuke bristled and glowered at him as they each took one of her hands. She felt her heart beat faster at both men in her life claiming her and protecting her. She didn’t let their hands go as they walked down the gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Please let me know you thoughts. Favorite parts? Least favorite? Feelings?  
> I appreciate it.


End file.
